Titan
The moon Titan is a major center of trade and industry within the Sol system. It is controlled by the Democratic Republic of Titan, which is a direct desendent of Greater Congo, which was the first nation and only nation to colonize it. The moon is home to more than two billion people, a result of Greater Congo's attempt to escape the worsening conditions on Earth. Titan was thus targeted by the Congolese government as their first step to further colonies, but the result was that the entire population ended up staying, as their bodies adapted to conditions, meaning that without terraforming new worlds into conditions similar to Titan's, it would be impossible for them to move elsewhere. Today, the people of Titan are best known for their Helium-3 exports, loosening the grip of the Kingdom of Venus has had on such exports for decades. Also, they sell the addictive drug known as Vectium, illegal throughout all of known space. The moon has modern infastructure, and excellent defenses, and is considered the "New Earth" of the Outer Solar System. History Colonization Titan was amongst the first worlds targeted for human habitation by the year 2100, by the superpowers of Earth. The few nations with the capability to colonize these worlds, however, could decided who would get what, and when. Thus, one of those nations, the Unified American Coalition, invaded it's rivals in an attempt to capture the people responsible for developing the first FTL device, sparking the Third World War. The war ended in a nuclear holocaust that saw most of the Northern Hemisphere and the most powerful nations in human history burn, leaving Titan, and the rest of the habitable worlds left up for grabs. This would led to it falling into the hands of one previously self-destructive country. In 2097, Asa Soko revealed his Nodedrive to the world from his home in East Africa, and gave the first models to countries in his homeland. One of these nodedrives were given to the Unified Congo Nation, which was one of the few remaining countries in the world with the infrastructure capable to utilizing the device properly. Decades earlier, a new wave of Afrocentricism spread across Africa after Axum was founded in 2035, leading to other nations seeking to follow Axum's path to reconstruction, and the end to Western influences. Congo was unified in 2041, and had done a good job rebuilding and establishing new infrastructure. After the war, it suffered light damages, and was not directly targeted by the warring nations. This allowed it to use it's facilities to construct a colony for interstellar travel. Unlike Axum or Khemet, Congo was not the target of the nukes, and was able to get a head start. The colony ship known as the Fist of Lumumba, was constructed in 2099, and departed for the Outer Solar System by 2101. Six months into it's journey, it appeared near the planet of Saturn, after suffering a critical malfucntion to it's primary engines. Since this was the first node-capable ship, the Fist of Lumumba received international attention and acclaim despite it's troubles. Though it's original destisnation was Alpha Centauri, it was forced to crashland on Titan, where it set up the Congolese settlement. Message of the landing was sent back to Earth, and celebrations were held all across Africa, as it's first off-world colony had been established. Titan holds a special place in the hearts of Africans and today's humans (most of which are desendent of Africans), as it showed them that they no longer needed help from the rest of the world, which had for most of it's history, raped Africa and it's people of their land, resources, self-determination, and self-worth. As far as anything went, Titan was an African colony. Post-Colonization As time past, amazing progress was made, as the colonists established a permanent settlement known as Busantu in 2103, on the coast of Ligeia Mare, the largest lake on Titan, and constructed a spaceport outside the settlement. For the next ten years, Congo would continue to ship it's citizens off to Titan, in a rapid attempt to move off-world, and set up elsewhere, for a more prosperous future. In 2117, Titan was officially declared the capital of the newly formed Democratic Republic of Titan. Celebrations were held all across the moon, and word of the new government was sent back to Earth. This enlightened the people on Earth to begin a mass exodus, depopulating the homeworld, and opening it up to less savoring types. The celebrations were cut short when a Titanian trader left the moon for a trade run in 2118. He grew weak, and signalled Titan for help. A cargo left to help, but the crew too grew sickly. They were all saved by a passing Martian mining ship, and brought back to Titan. The trader and the crew of the Titanian rescue ship mysteriously recovered, as if nothing had ever happened, confusing others. They were requested to appear to government doctors, during which they would make an astonishing discovery. The men and women were scanned by the doctors, and were surprised by they're discovery. The genetic codes of the crew had been altered. They also discovered that the orange air of Titan contained a chemical, unique to Titan alone, called Vectium, which permeated everything, from the water to the rocks. The DNA of the colonists had small traces of the chemical in it, and everything on the planet had small traces of Vectium in it. Earlier on, colonists discovered orange flora and fauna that would die if taken off-world. Nothing escaped the reach of Vectium. The further a Titanian ventured from the moon, their bodies would go into shock, folled by death. The Titanians were no longer human, and were no bound to their new homeworld. However, this was not an entirely bad thing. Vectium had many unique properties. It was discovered to be extremely addictive, leading to the people Titan establish a lucrative drug-smuggling operation. Additionally, it dramatically extended lifespans. A Titanian elder could easily push 175 years. This led to Titan being declared an outcast by other nations, and Vectium being declared contraband across known space. Geography Climate Demographics Religion Languages Category:Planets Category:Copyright